<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pay No Mind by AloefiedEgg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386708">Pay No Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg'>AloefiedEgg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crankiplier Prompt One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cryptid Hunt, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Choking, Death, Killing, M/M, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor Smut, Mark is a cryptid, Minor Character Death, Murder, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Protective Mark Fischbach, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Sudden love, Violence, Wall Slam, side characters die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan goes out on a cryptid hunt with his friends, and much to his surprise they're about to find something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crankiplier Prompt One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pay No Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is very graphic! Be warned! No harm intended to the real people these characters are based on! Hope you enjoy! This one is based off of the prompt, "You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock was heard at the door. Slow, steady, and meaningful. He excitedly stood up to answer it, and there he was. "Hey Ethan!" Ethan's friend said with enthusiasm. "Hey!" he replied. Ethan opened the door, letting the last of his 3 friends who wanted to come on this journey join him. He smiled, excitedly, "NOW, Monster hunters of Swamp Grove city, let us march!" he announced. Sure they were all adults, but it didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun. "I brought the alcohol!" One of his friends said, holding up a large bottle of vodka. "And I've got what makes the alcohol taste better!" another said, holding up a bottle of cherry juice. "WOOHOO for ONCE!" his other friend said excitedly, having brought nothing. Ethan held up an arm before dropping it and sprinting out his door and onto his porch. He stepped aside as the other 3 men all ran past and down the porch, standing in Ethan's driveway and waiting for him as he locked up his house. </p><p>This wasn't the first time they'd gone on adventures like this, but it was the first one in the forest at night. They wanted something atmospheric, and had heard stories of noises from the woods, so they thought it would be a good idea to have a cryptid hunt adventure. Ethan looked over to a telephone pole where a torn piece of paper was lazily stapled to it and whipping along with the light breeze. He looked at it. It was a poster, a missing poster. Upon it, read;</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eros H-rbinwire</strong>
</p><p>A--  34</p><p>H---ht 6'2"</p><p>H----t 212 lbs</p><p>$1------ard If Found</p><p> </p><p>Ethan couldn't entirely read what it said due to a rip down the center where a piece of the paper had gone missing, but based on context clues he could guess. "When did Eros go missing?" Ethan's friend asked behind him. "It was a week or so ago, now," Ethan's other friend replied. They moved on, missing persons not being so new around town. Eventually, they made it to the forest's edge, stepping in past the brush. The bushes scraped at their arms and any exposed skin it could find, but it was nothing new, the were in a forest after all. They got about 20 feet in when something was found, a piece of fabric on a branch. "We left this out here last time, right?" Ethan asked, starting to get a little scared by the dark and undivulged forest. For every step they took, the loud crunching of the leaves beneath their heels made Ethan that much more weary. After they got deep into the forest, they found a building. It was old, abandoned, and concrete. They stepped inside of the open door, and the floor inside was laced with bugs and creatures that had apparently taken shelter within. They all scattered, before the friends turned to each other and smiled with the same thought in mind. "Secret Hideout!" They shouted in unison, setting down their alcohol and mix ins and pouring out a few drinks into some solo cups they brought. After all had been poured out and the cherry mix had turned the drinks a deep blood red, they clinked their plastic cups together and drank away. They drank and drank until the bottle was empty, feeling dizzy and like the world was his, Ethan stood up. "To-us!" He slurred, stumbling out of the shelter and sitting outside leaning up against the building. </p><p>Suddenly, a loud ringing began in his ears. It pulsated and sounded similar to a voice saying his name oh so annoyingly in his ear. He put a hand up to his ear and covered it, not using the other one. Soon after, there was silence, and after, warmth. Something was in his lap, something warm and soft. He placed a hand against where the cheek of the person would be, and felt flesh. He then felt lips press against his own. He smiled into the kiss, imagining it could only be one of his friends trying to play chicken, when suddenly a tongue slipped into his mouth and he realized it was so much more. Ethan was in love, in love with the feeling this tongue gave him. His drunken mind raced as he suddenly tasted something metallic, blood? He didn't care, all that mattered was he got more. His eyes closed, not that they were doing much anyways with his blurry vision, and his tongue rolled against that of his friend. He put a hand upon the back of the head of the beast, feeling something brush against it. It was soft and flat, pressed against the back of his head. One of his friends must have brought a blanket to them, or it was a friend wearing a hat. Suddenly, they pulled away. Suddenly, he felt something pick him up. His hand wrapped around Ethan's neck as he lifted him up and slammed him against a wall, knocking the wind out of him effortlessly. Ethan couldn't retaliate, so he just sat limp and silent as his drunk mind washed his worries away and he slipped away into darkness.</p><p>He awoke with a jolt, seeing for the first time, not a friend, but a creature. He looked like a man, sharp features and toned muscle and jawline and beautiful eyes with dark hair, but he had tall ears, rounded at the tips, his teeth were sharp, and stained with blood. Down the entire front of his body was blood, and he had clothes on, as if he cared about indecency while being covered in <em>blood. </em>He then pushed Ethan back up against the wall with his strong hand, pressing their bodies together and whispering into Ethan's ear, "You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat."</p><p>Ethan blushed, why was he feeling like this toward this blood covered...man? Beast? Monster? This blood covered <em>thing</em>. He coughed out a light, "L...et me g-go and...I'll...k...kiss," before being able to finish his sentence. The creature dropped him, immediately leaning down to his level to ask, "What did you say?" Ethan grabbed hold of the jaw of the beast, looking up at him with drunken eyes. Ethan had always been the more flirty kind of drunk, but to be in love with this monster he'd only just met? The thought was absurd. The monster leaned closer, falling to his knees as he passionately kissed Ethan before pulling back. "I...I'll let you live, but meet me back here soon..." he said, running off into the woods on all fours like a beast. Ethan smiled, trying to regain his breath. Where were his friends? He had to tell them about this. Slowly, he got the strength to stand up and stumbled back into the concrete shelter.</p><p>Red. The drinks. It must be the drinks spilled out all over the floor. They're just sleeping. Ethan thought to himself as he curled up next to his friends to sleep. It was time to sleep, he was tired. His friends all grouped up together kept him warm. Pay no mind to how they sleep with their eyes open, their mouths agape. Pay no mind to the fact that they'd screamed for Ethan's help before. Pay no mind, Ethan was drunk, he was imagining the gashes upon their chests. They'd wake up again tomorrow. Pay no mind to the bruises upon their arms and legs and the sticky red substance beneath Ethan that smelled of iron and was hot and thick. Pay no mind to the fact that they'd endured being slammed upon the ground once or twice or maybe even three times but not four. Ethan was tired now, and he closed his eyes and slipped off into a dark dreamy sleep, where he dreamt of the next adventure he'd have with his friends and how successful this first cryptid hunt had been. Pay no mind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment with anything you want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>